smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Smurf Impersonators/Part 10
"This one highly doubts that Gargamel has learned any lessons from his constant defeats by the Smurfs, even when he is defeated by the shortcomings of his own plans," Polaris commented. "Unfortunately, he hadn't learned anything, Polaris," Narrator said. "And I also doubt that he would learn anything now that he has been out of the forest for a few years. Anyway, with Gargamel no longer smurfing a threat to us in his shrunken form, at least for the time smurfing, we were able to celebrate with the winners of the Mr. Smurf Contest...all except for Sassette." And as Narrator continued his story, Polaris saw in his mind the winners of the Mr. Smurf contest all gathered around Smurfette, enjoying their moment of victory as Sassette watched. "Whimpering werewolves, Smurfette sure looks happy," she said sadly to herself. "Oh well...I guess I'd better clean up." "Uh, Sassette," Papa Smurf said, catching her attention as he came on stage, "I have a little surprise for you." "A surprise? What is it, Pappy, what is it?" Sassette asked, sounding eager to find out. "Come and let me smurf you," Papa Smurf said. Sassette looked at Tapper as if to communicate that she needed to take care of something very important. "I understand, my little Sassette. I'll have the other Smurflings clean up for you while you're gone," Tapper said. Sassette followed Papa Smurf to his house. "What I have is very special, so I want you to close your eyes until I tell you," Papa Smurf instructed. "My eyes are closed, Pappy," Sassette said, covering her eyes with her hands while Papa Smurf opened the door and led her inside. "Okay, you can open them now," Papa Smurf said. Sassette uncovered her eyes and saw what Papa Smurf wanted to present to her. "Oh, Pappy, it's a beautiful dress," she squealed. "Where did you smurf it from?" "I had Tailor smurf up the dress while everyone was busy watching the Mr. Smurf Contest, Sassette," Papa Smurf said. "It's for you to wear to the Harvest Moon Ball." "But I don't have an escort, Pappy, and none of my fellow Smurflings want to be that," Sassette said. "You do now," Papa Smurf said, offering his arm for the little Smurfling to put her arm around. ----- Later on, at the Harvest Moon Ball, the Smurfs watched as Smurfette took turns dancing with each of the winners of the Mr. Smurf Contest. Hefty started with the first dance, which was then followed by Clumsy, which was then followed by Vanity, which was then followed by Greedy, which was then followed by Brainy, which was then followed by Grouchy, which was then followed by Duncan, which was then followed by Farmer, which was then followed by Handy, which was followed by Jokey. When she was finished dancing with Jokey, Smurfette decided to call on Tapper to dance with her. "So how are you enjoying the ball tonight, my dear Smurfette?" Tapper asked as they danced together. "I feel so lucky to have so many Smurfs who would want to dance with me, Tapper," Smurfette answered. "Yet your heart still yearns for one single Smurf that you'd want to dance with above all others, and you can't decide among those here who will be the one," Tapper said. "Is it really wrong for me to want just that one Smurf above all others, Tapper?" Smurfette asked. "Everyone is so nice to me, and yet I can't choose any of them as the one." "I believe the Almighty will deliver you the one whom your heart smurfs for when the time comes," Tapper answered. "For now, though, you should enjoy what you have and not worry about what tomorrow may smurf." "You're right, Tapper," Smurfette said, smiling at her dance partner. "I should leave the seach for my future one true love for all time in the smurfs of the future." However, some of the Smurfs were watching Sassette dance with Papa Smurf. "May I have this dance, Sassette?" Handy asked politely. "Sorry, but I have my own special Mr. Smurf, right, Pappy?" Sassette said. Papa Smurf chuckled. "Right, Sassette." ----- "And that concludes my second story for the night, my friend," Narrator said. "I hope you've found what I have smurfed to you to be very insightful in your predicament." "Indeed this one has, Narrator," Polaris said. "Apparently this one should not let being called a 'fake Smurf' bother this one so much when worse people than this one have played the same role themselves." "In fact, I personally find you to be more of a Smurf than you'll ever realize," Narrator said. "I hope that you will not take it as any smurf of insult because I do admire the kind of person that you are among us." "Being allowed to just be this one's own self is a very admirable behavioral trait that this one is fortunate to have experienced among your own kind, and for that, this one is eternally grateful," Polaris said. "Well, it seems that it's time for me to smurf some sleep, for I have a busy day tomorrow in other people's stories that I must attend to, Polaris," Narrator said as he got up from his seat. "May you have a pleasant night." Polaris nodded. "This one will hopefully see you again in the morning," he responded as he watched Narrator leave the tavern and Empath approach where he was sitting. "This smurf sees that you've spent an evening listening to Narrator's stories again, and from what this smurf can sense, it's about the fake Smurfs that the other Smurfs have encountered," Empath said. "This smurf only wishes to have been there to experience the stories firsthand." "It is fortunate that we through our minds-eye can experience these stories as if we have actually been there, Empath," Polaris said. "That's true, but being there in actual person makes the stories seem so real, like this smurf is an actual part of that history and not just observing it like in the Imaginarium," Empath siad. "But you do not seek to do any time travel so that you could actually be in those stories as a participant," Polaris said. "This smurf understands, as painful as it may be to this smurf, the need for this smurf to remain distant from any participation in those stories, Polaris," Empath said. "Had this smurf actually been in those times, the other Smurfs may not appreciate this smurf being among them more during this smurf's absences from their lives." "Indeed, while you may have missed out on participating in their adventures, they missed out on having you being with them in those same adventures...perhaps not all of them, or all of the Smurfs, but enough to make your return desired among your friends and associates," Polaris said. "Well, this smurf is glad that you've chose to be here for the past few years, so you could experience the life of a Smurf firsthand," Empath said. "May the Great Ancestors grant that we have many more years to experience that same life together, for however long either of us have to live," Polaris said. Empath smiled. "You'll never be a 'fake Smurf' at all with me." THE END Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Smurf Impersonators chapters